We Got Bored
by t3ars0fglass
Summary: Republic City was boring. Even life was boring. They decided to change that. At fifteen years old, Lin Bei Fong convinces Tenzin to go on an epic journey around the world. Just the two of them, leaving only a note in their absence. R&R please. -LINZINFOREVER
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my new story. I kind of got a little bored with the other ones, but don't worry, I'm not done with them. I was in the car when this idea struck me, so I really hope you like it. It's kind of what I wish I could do, because I hate being stuck with nothing to do. But anyways, here is my brand new story, please review, it makes me feel special. A special shout-out to LIN IS AMAZING, we have become internet buddies, and she has given me awesome feedback, and reviewed every chapter of all of my other stories no matter what, which is what I wish everyone else would do….*Cough cough* ****anywayssss****, on with the story **

**(Takes place before LoK, when Tenzin and Lin are 15)**

**Chapter 1: Bored Ideas**

The grasses swayed back and forth in a dizzying, green haze. The sun shot colors of gold and fiery orange-reddish colors down to drape over the eastern side of the temple as pristine, clear waters shimmered blue in the morning light. A light mist filled the air and covered the panda lilies in small dew drops. It was early, but not too early, as the rushed sounds of the city bellowed in the air as business people and merchants scrambled to open the shops for the day. However, Tenzin had been awake to witness the start of the newfound day. He arose early each morning to meditate alongside his father, Avatar Aang, before hurrying off to observe the morning rush of Republic City from his home, on Air Temple Island. The young airbender stood upon a Cliffside that dropped off into the salty waters of Yue Bay. His feet were bare and his legs bent over the edge of the cliff as he lay on his back; the hectic sounds of morning deemed him peaceful when he stared up at the clouds. He noticed the sound of light footsteps making their way towards him but chose to ignore them so that he could enjoy the moment a while longer. He propped his hand under his head, allowing his elbows to poke out in opposite direction before closing his eyes. Behind his closed lids, Tenzin felt the outside go dark and a heavy weight land on his hips. His eyes fluttered open, meeting beautiful green ones and a wide smile. He looked up at the girl, now straddling his waist, and laughed. "Good morning, Lin." She bent down to kiss him, her ebony hair draping over one shoulder as their lips met. Tenzin removed his hands from behind his head and propped himself up on one arm, using the other to wrap around his girlfriend's waist, ultimately deepening the kiss. As he pulled away and sat up, he smiled and crossed his legs underneath her. _This seems like a pretty good way to start the day._

"Morning." Lin leaned back after wrapping her arms around his neck. "So, what're we get into today?" She bounced on his lap, smiling happily. They had done almost everything there was to do in the city and were constantly searching for something to cure their wandering minds. Tenzin hadn't put much thought into the activities for the day, figuring they would decide when she got there.

"I don't have any idea, but we could always go into the city and walk around." Lin sighed. Noticing this, Tenzin offered up again. "Or go flying on Oogie, or maybe spar." She sighed again. They had done all of those things almost every day. "I know. It just seems as though there isn't any more trouble we can get ourselves into." There was no argument from Lin.

"Well, let's go into the city, and maybe stop by my mother's office for a while. They might need some help." She pushed herself up and grabbed Tenzin's hand to help him off of the ground. "Come on, we can catch the ferry before it leaves." The earthbender attempted to pull Tenzin along, but he stopped her.

"Let's take the glider. I just learned how to fly with another person." An unsure look crossed Lin's face. "Oh come on, Lin! It'll be fun. Something new!" Reluctantly, she obliged and allowed her boyfriend to give her a piggy-back ride to the kitchen. He grabbed his glider and led them both back to cliff side before gently placing her on her feet. "Okay," he strode over to the very edge, allowing his toes to hang off the side. "Grab onto my waist tightly, and stand on my toes." Lin wrapped her arms around his midsection and rested her hands on his shoulders as she gripped him tightly. She gently stood on his toes, afraid of hurting him; once he made sure she was ready, he leapt off of the side. Tenzin was almost a master airbender, and used his bending to keep them flying. They soared over Yue Bay before he looked down at Lin. She had her head nuzzled into the nape of his neck and was shaking. "You alright?" He whispered in her ear.

Attempting to hide her fear, she answered back. "Never better!" However, her voice betrayed her. They duo landed at the ferry dock, still embracing. "Is it over?" She squeaked. This made Tenzin laugh.

"Yeah, it's over. C'mon. Let's go see your mom." Lin and Tenzin walked hand in hand through the streets of Republic City, earning quite a few 'Awe's' here and there.

Finally, they reached the Police Headquarters and were met by a guard. "Excuse me, but no one is allowed in the building without an I.D. card." The tall and burly looking man rendered. Lin had to look up to see his face.

"I am Lin Bei Fong, daughter of Chief Bei Fong. This is my friend Tenzin, son of Avatar Aang." The man's eyes widened at the two, but he quickly regained his composure.

"I am sorry, but no I.D. card, no entry." He stood firm, clearly showing that he was not going to give in. "Please exit the premises, or I will be forced to escort you myself." At that moment, Lin recognized her mother's figure leave the building along with a few other metalbenders.

"Mom! Mom!" Toph had already known her daughter was there, as she was able to feel her through the earth. The dismissed the other officers before turning to tend to her daughter.

"Hey Lin, Junior." She had accommodated 'Junior' as Tenzin's nickname after his father, whom she preferred to call 'Twinkle Toes'. "What are you two doing here? It's alright, they're with me." She turned to the guard, who nodded and quickly allowed them through. Toph turned back to face her daughter and her boyfriend, clearly awaiting an answer.

"Well, we got bored, and there was nothing else to do, so we figured we would just come by and see if you needed any help." Lin explained, before quickly adding on. "To capture the bad guys, y'know?" Toph smiled at her daughter.

"As much as I want you to help, it is far too dangerous Lin, and illegal." She frowned. The stupid laws that were passed were driving her crazy. It seemed that there was a law against everything nowadays. Lin and Tenzin huffed, smiles turning to frowns and shoulders slumping forward. A man in a Metalbending uniform approached Toph.

"Chief, we have a lead on the Red Monsoon Triad's hideout. Captain is demanding you meet with Team 9 immediately. Toph gave a stiff nod before turning back to the children.

"Sorry kids, I gotta go!" She stormed away muttering something about the Captain giving her orders when she was clearly in charge of him, under her breath. The two teenagers watched as Toph stormed away before facing each other.

"What now?" Tenzin asked, hopeful that she had an answer. Lin merely shrugged as she led the way out of the station and back to Air Temple Island.

* * *

Back on the island, everything seemed peaceful. And boring, to Lin's taste. She lay on her back, Tenzin beside her, as they looked up at the clouds together. An idea struck Lin, and she spoke her mind before even processing what she was saying. "Hey, you have Oogie right? Like he's all yours, anytime?" Tenzin nodded, looking a little confused. "Well, what if we took Oogie, and went on a little adventure of our own? Hmm?" She rolled over on her side and used her elbow to prop herself up.

"Well, what kind of adventure?" Tenzin too rolled on his side to face her.

"I don't know. We could pack lightly and take off. Travel the world. Have tons of our own adventures." Lin used her free hand to move through the air as if she were showing it to him before his eyes.

"Lin! That's crazy! Wh- and i- bu-," Tenzin was at a loss for words after comprehending what exactly she had meant. And though he called her crazy, she disagreed.

"Maybe not! I mean, my mother ran away from home when she was twelve! Twelve years old Tenzin! And your father? I mean don't even get me started on your father. He took Uncle Sokka, Aunt Katara, my mother, Uncle Zuko, Aunt Mai, and even Aunt Ty Lee on a trip around the world, defeating the Fire Lord at just twelve, and mastering all four elements, and battling lots of bad guys like Azula and 'Combustion Man'! Why can't we go on a little adventure of our own? We're older than they were! They just like keeping us trapped in Republic City like sheep, to keep us 'safe' when we could probably do the exact same thing that they did." Lin was now standing, pouring all of herself into this one thing. Tenzin knew she was right, and albeit he knew it was wrong, he wanted to do it just as much as she did. He stood and grabbed her by her shoulders firmly.

"You know what Lin? You're exactly right! I mean, why should we have to stay here like caged animals when they didn't have to? Come on, let's do it!" The woman he was holding was utterly shocked at his response. She didn't expect him to approve that easily. She quickly nodded, taking his hand and leading him to his room. He packed a small sac with robes that he knew he would need, fresh undergarments, soap, and a sack of coins he had been saving up since he was little. "Okay, I think I got everything I am going to need. Now, let's get some sleeping sacks and food.

The younglings sped through town, purchasing many supplies for the trip they were planning to take. Well, they didn't exactly purchase, as since Tenzin was the Avatar's son, everything was free. Lin helped him carry the load back to the island, and they hid it in the stables. Tenzin then took Lin to her home so that she could pack her things. He sat on her bed whilst she shoved some of her belongings into a small bag. Tenzin pondered over what they were about to do. Did it scare him? Sure. Was he excited? Definitely. Was it irrational and stupid? Hell yes. Was he sure of his decision? Hell. No. This was the first irrational thing he had ever done, the first rebellious thing either of them had ever aimed for. He felt guilty, but he agreed that they should be able to do this. On their own. No adults. Just them. "Tenzin!" Lin shouted, pulling him back to reality and out of him thoughts.

"Wh-what?" He jumped slightly, looking around the room for a cause of the sudden outburst. There was nothing wrong, so he cocked his head to the side and looked questioningly up at Lin.

"I said I was finished packing. Let's go!" She hooked her arms onto his and dragged him out of her home. He stumbled a bit, and eventually wriggled free of her grasp. She was leading him to the docks, but the ferry wasn't there, and it appeared as though it wouldn't be back for another hour. Lin huffed angrily, crossing her arms in front of her chest and tapping her foot. Tenzin realized that he had his glider, and picked Lin up and her bag.

"Hold on!" He shot them into the air with a gust of wind, and quickly swung his glider open. Lin was screaming, perhaps out of fear, but he couldn't tell. He was too focused on getting to the island quickly. The glider swerved and swooped, dipped and dived, but he managed to gain control and eventually land them safely at the stables. As he set Lin down, she glared up at him.

"Don't ever, ever, EVER do that again! Or I swear, I will bury you shoulder deep in hot sand and leave you there for days. Got it?" She shouted. Tenzin shrunk down, nodding quickly. "Now, let's go." The couple set off toward the stable to load everything onto Oogie. They had sleeping bags, food to last them for weeks, food to last Oogie for weeks, clothes, soap, and towels. And he made sure that they both had enough money to get whatever they pleased, after withdrawing some of his fortune from the bank. Their supplies took up most of the saddle, but it was ready for take-off. They were just about to set off when Tenzin remembered something he had forgotten. "LIN! We forgot to write a note explaining we left. Stay here I'll be right back." He jumped off of Oogie and sprinted into the sitting area. There was a scroll and some ink on a desk in the corner of the room, and he made quick to use it. His penmanship was neat, though he wrote very quickly:

_Dear Mother, Father, and Toph,_

_Lin and I felt that we needed some time away to take our own adventures around the world. I do not know when we shall be back, it takes quite some time to travel the world. You should know. I presume we will not be returning any time soon. We love and will miss you whilst we are away. Take care._

_Your Son and Niece,_

_Tenzin, and Lin Beifong._

Looking over the message, Tenzin decided it was good enough and rolled it up before setting it on his parents' bed. He scurried back to Lin and Oogie at the stables. She looked quite aggravated. "Sorry! I know it took a while!" He climbed onto Oogie. "Where to first?" Lin sighed as she looked at the map.

"Uh. Do I get to decide?" Tenzin laughed and nodded. "Well, then Chin Village it is!" Tenzin grabbed the reign that rested in Oogie's thick fur and jerked it back.

"Yip, yip!" Oogie's feet departed from Lin's sweet earth. She whimpered a little, but soon found it enjoyable that she would soon be free of Republic City and be able to travel the world. The wind whipped through her long, wavy locks, hitting her cheeks rather harshly. She moved to sit by Tenzin. It was much better up front where she could actually see the sky before her. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied smiling widely. Republic city had grown smaller behind them, eventually disappearing behind enormous clouds. Lin snuggled into Tenzin, and he wrapped an arm around her protectively.

* * *

Back at Air Temple Island, it was already dark, and far passed both teens curfew. Toph climbed off of the ferry and angrily stormed up the hill into the kitchen. "Lin! You were suppo-." That was strange. She couldn't feel Lin's vibrations anywhere, nor Tenzin's. Katara had been eating with Aang in the dining hall, and upon hearing Toph's sudden entrance and outburst, ran into the kitchen to find out what the problem was. Toph felt her near, turned towards the archway, and placed her hands firmly on her hips. "I don't suppose Junior or Lin are here? Lin was supposed to be home three hours ago." The blind woman angrily tapped her foot on the floor. Katara's eyes widened. She had thought that Tenzin was at Toph's house, probably eating with them.

"I thought they were with you. They aren't?" She repeated.

"Didn't you hear me Sugar Queen? I've been looking for Lin everywhere. Where are they?" The toe tapping got faster as she awaited an answer.

"I have no idea. Come, talk with me and Aang." Katara didn't bother motioning to her, but just walked in and had a seat next to Aang, explaining that they couldn't find either child anywhere. Toph entered, irritated, and helped herself to a sweet roll that had been lying in a basket. "I am going to go and get another table setting from our bedroom for Toph." Aang stood elegantly as he made his way through the halls and to his room. At first, he didn't notice the scroll sitting on his bed, but after he had gotten the table setting and was just about to leave, the white of the scroll on the orange of his bed caught his attention. It was delicately tied together in a red ribbon, a bow tied on the front. Aang set the table setting on the foot of his bed and picked up the scroll, easily untangling the knot of the bow. His face went white, the scroll fell to the floor, and he sat on his bed, paralyzed. It took a while, but he eventually came out of shock and ran to the stables. Oogie, gone. He ran to Tenzin's room, but everything was gone, clothes, pictures, staff. "Katara! They left! Katara!" Loud footsteps could be heard coming through the halls. Katara and Toph emerged from around the corner, stopping only before running into Aang. "The-they left! They took Oogie, packed up, and left!" Aang cried. Tears seared at the brim of his eyes. He forcefully shoved the letter at Katara, who went whiter than the scroll itself.

"No! Are they stupid!" She screeched. Toph stood in confusion. "Look!" Katara held up the parchment for Toph.

"I can't _see_ anything. But it sounds like paper." The waterbender blushed at her rudeness towards her blind best friend. "What does it say Sugar Queen?" Toph asked impatiently. Katara apologized and read the letter aloud. Toph was instantly silenced. "They're gone? Around the world? Spirits!" She flailed her arms up into the air. The earth shook from her anger. "It took years. Years! To travel and restore the world! Well, we can't just sit here. Let's go get them." Before Katara or Aang could even open their mouths to protest, Toph had already turned and gone back to the front of the house. It was apparently settled. They were going to go and find their kids.

* * *

This was it. The outskirts of the city were visible. The water had disappeared earlier the previous night, after endless hours of flying. Chin Village, first city in the Earth Kingdom, was becoming more and more visible as the bison approached nearer. Tenzin hadn't stopped to rest, but he assumed that Lin had probably fallen asleep in the saddle. He turned his head to glance at her, and sure enough, she was sprawled out over the bags of clothes. "Lin. We're here!" She stirred easily, once she realized they were landed on soft earth. Just like her mother, she rejoiced in feeling it again. Tenzin enveloped her in a tight embrace and she eagerly returned it. "I just hope we don't run into any trouble."

"That had better be a joke, Air Head." Tenzin laughed at her response, letting her know that he was, in fact, joking. This was it. This was his freedom.

**Okay so that ends chapter 1, I am hoping that you really enjoy it, please review. I want 15 REVIEWS for the next chapter. Ok? That isn't too much to ask. I hope. So please review and let me know what you thought. I love you guys!**

**-LINZINFOREVER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this next chapter has been put off a while. Hehehe. My B. However in my defense, I was at the beach tanning and I didn't want to drop my laptop into the ocean. Now, let's talk reviews. Plesae review, It means so much to me, and your input would really help. Feel free to also give me any prompts you would like to read about, because I would definitely write them Love you guys. Here is chapitre deux.**

**Chapter 2: **Chin Village.

The vibrant orange rays of the sun warmed her toes as she stretched out of the sleeping sack. Thoughts of the day before filled her head as Lin realized just how crazy they had become. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. There would be a world of pain when they got back to the island. She groaned as she stretched, rolling over to cuddle with Tenzin. The spot next to her, however, was cold, bare, lonely. A feeling rose in the pit of Lin's stomach before she jumped up to search the camp. The couple hadn't wanted to spend the money on an inn, so they found a large clearing just outside of the city. The clearing was surrounded by trees, half of it was bare rock, the other covered in beautiful green grass. A small pond occupied a corner of the grass covered half. Oogie's loud snoring had filled the air at some point. Lin laughed as she took in the sight of the bison. In the night he had rolled over on his side and was drooling all over the ground. The saddle had been taken off the night before; it lay high up on a stone pillar so that the animals couldn't reach it. A huge earth dome was raised out of the ground and used as the sleeping area. There had been a fire in front of the camp, but now it was smothered, leaving only a little smoke behind. _Growl._ Lin looked down at her stomach, scowling. "Oh shut up."

Tenzin had to be around somewhere. He could fix up some food. She climbed up the pillar and knelt by the saddle to look for some food that she needn't cook. Every time she tried to cook, it always ended up with her mother's kitchen being destroyed. After a few minutes of digging through countless supplies, Lin came across some fruit pies. They were some of her favorites, therefore, the ruthlessly devoured them before burping rather loudly.

"Lin!" The sudden outburst startled her, causing her to lose her footing and fall down the pillar. "Oh! Are you okay?" The airbender landed on the ground next to her to help Lin up.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?" Lin punched Tenzin in the shoulder as he helped her up. "So, where were you?" Tenzin shrugged, poking out his bottom lip.

"I went to meditate, then I checked out the village. They are having some sort of festival for the next two days. You wanna go and check it out?" The earthbender nodded eagerly and set out towards the village.

It wasn't a far walk, but it was hot and the air smelled roughly of manure. They reached the big town in a short period of time, only to be rudely bumped into by people attending the festival. The whole village seemed to be at the carnival. There were children everywhere, some more immature than others. The adults were talking amongst themselves as acrobats and stilt walkers journeyed through the town. All of the shops were open, and little stands had been set up on every corner. People in uniforms were walking around and selling food, whilst clowns did tricks for the children. The sight was marvelous. Lin pulled Tenzin into a crowd of people in front of a stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Gather round to watch The Magnificent Dragon Tamer!"

Ooh's and Ah's were heard from the large crowd as a firebender took the stage. He did some fancy trick, bending the fire into a dragon and using a fire whip to crack at it. After a while, Lin lost interest and pulled Tenzin another way, towards some of the shops. There were beautiful gowns on display in one, but seeming she had no interest in the regal life, Lin passed it. The store she really wanted to visit was the jewelry stand. People said that stands like those had many rare rocks, and she wanted to confirm it herself. The man was old, but had kind eyes and eagerly showed Lin some of the rare stones he possessed. She picked up a gem called Painite. It was brown, round, and very pretty.

"Tenzin," she marveled. "Look at it. It is absolutely gorgeous." The shop keeper smiled at her, clearly taken back by the pair.

"And half off today only. 100 gold pieces." Lin's mouth dropped, and she put the stone back where she had found it. No gem was worth 100 gold pieces to her. Tenzin snorted before Lin stalked off to the next stand. He was left staring at the owner of the stand. "Hey, you're the Avatar's kid!" The man shouted. Tenzin, in an attempt to hush him, plastered his hand over the man's mouth.

"Yes, but please don't make a big deal. We are trying to stay low. Now, how much for the stone? In that necklace setting?" The old guy thought for a while, before looking to Lin, who was looking at weapons.

"You really love her?" Tenzin nodded. The man brought his hand up to stroke his mangy-looking beard. "I'll tell you what. 30 silver pieces and it's yours." Tenzin sat awe-struck by the man's generosity.

"I couldn't possibl-"

"Sure you can. My pleasure Mr. Tenzin. Anything for the son of the Avatar." Tenzin copped a smile before handing the man 50 silver pieces. He looked confused, but Tenzin just smiled and took the necklace. He shoved it in his pocket before catching up with Lin. It had to be the perfect moment to give it to her, and he decided that tonight, after a nice meal, sitting by the fire, it would be perfect.

* * *

"Toph, are you sure she would have gone to Chin Village?" Aang asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes Twinkles, she's been wanting to go there for years, and this week is a festival, celebrating when the village was founded. Of course they would have gone there." They had been flying the entire night and both were becoming rather anxious. The outline of the huge village could now be seen as the water disappeared from below, turning into solid land. Thy skimmed over trees, around a few mountains, and over a lake before spotting the clearing where Oogie lay.

"Down there. I see their camp. We'll wait for them, and then get them when they come back." Aang suggested. Toph smirked, unable to resist the evil plan. It was going to be fun busting her daughter. Appa landed quietly next to Oogie, glad that rest could finally come. It wasn't long before the bison was asleep, and it wasn't long before Toph, Aang and Katara all gave in to the drowsiness, and were overcome with dreams.

* * *

"Okay Tenzin, let's head back to camp. I think we have enough." Lin was carrying to bags of coins that she had won from scamming a scammer. Her mother had taught her the trick when she was younger, only to be yelled at by Katara.

"Fine, but we're taking the gilder." He noticed Lin's glare. "Please? It'll be fun, and we won't have to carrying everything for long." Lin agreed half-heartedly before holding on to Tenzin slightly. He shot them both into the air. It was beautiful from up there. You could see the ocean and the shoreline, and you could see the trees and all of the lakes. He flew them over their campsite, but had to do a double take as he saw Appa. He allowed them to fly a bit further before landing them in a tree. "Our parents are here! They're at the camp!"

"Oh no. This isn't good. We just got here, how did they find us so quickly?" They were in deep trouble, and both knew it.

"I don't know, but I have an idea. I think they're asleep." He whispered, peering through the trees and seeing the adults snoring on the ground. "I'm going to leave you here, and go saddle up Oogie. I can float myself around so your mother won't feel the vibrations. Then I'll come pick you up and we can go." Lin nodded furiously, afraid of what may happen. If this worked, they would be sure not to camp again, or go someplace obvious. She watched through the trees as Tenzin silently saddled Oogie. It was amazing the skills that the boy had. She just hoped her mother wouldn't wake up, or worse, Aang and Katara. Oogie was saddled up, and Tenzin took the reign. He muttered something in the bison's ear, but it was too far for Lin to hear. They silently lifted off of the ground and into the air, soaring quickly to get Lin. She jumped into the saddle, still holding the coins. "Okay, next stop, Ba Sing Se!" Tenzin shouted, a little too loudly. Luckily, the parents were still snoring. They took off through the air, heading further inland, both very thankful they hadn't been caught.

* * *

Aang was first to wake up, followed almost immediately by Toph, and then Katara. They had been asleep for hours, indicated by the setting sun. He didn't hear anything, so the kids must've not come back yet. "Mmm. C'mon, everybody up." Katara stood and pulled Toph to her feet.

"Hey Twinkles, Sweetness. Where's Tenzin's bison? Boogie, or whatever his name is." Aang twirled around, surprised at the empty space by Appa. The saddle was gone too, so was Tenzin's glider. "They got away didn't they?" Toph grinned.

"Yeah, it appears so. Don't worry Aang, we'll find them." Katara chided. She wasn't so sure herself if they were going to get the kids. It was just easier to hope than it was to give up or get angry.

"Those kids are smarter than they look. A lot smart than they look." Aang chuckled, realizing exactly what had happened. He taught his son well, if he floated like Aang thought. However, it didn't change the fact that they had run away yet again, and were becoming a lot better at it.

"Come on Twinkles, we might be able to catch up if we set off now." The married couple were surprised at her ease to get into Appa's saddle. She hated flying, but she needed to find Lin. "What's the closest place on the map?" Toph threw the map at Katara. She struggled to open it, a confused look spreading on her face as she attempted to read it. It seemed, though Katara had gotten the bending traits, Sokka had gotten the good navigation skills. She turned the map upside down, right side up, inside out, and folded it up a little, but she couldn't figure out where they were, or where they were going for that matter. "Spirits Katara! Where's Snoozles when you need him." Toph snatched the map away and thrust it at Aang.

"Gahh! Toph! I can't see!" The map had been thrown onto his face, and he was now blinded. Appa swerved left and right. After scratching at his faces for a few seconds, Aang pried the map off of his face and began to look at it. "Okay, the closest city in is Gaoling. Would they have gone there?" Toph shook her head. Lin knew of her grandparents' cruelty towards her mother. She had told her countless stories of her many attempts at making her parents understand, and if Lin went to see them, they would probably hold her captive there, and turn her into some doll. The thought made Toph shudder. "Well, what if she wanted to go to Earth Rumble XXVI?"

"No, she knows not to go to Gaoling. I've told her not to before. What's the next closest place?"

"Ba Sing Se."

**Well, that wraps up Chapter 2, I know it sucked. Sorry. But I had a really crappy day, I didn't make JV tryouts. BOOO! So I am not I in a very writy mood. Hahaha. Back to School in a few days.:)**

**-LINZINFOREVER**


	3. Chapter 3

**ITS FRIDAYYY! HELL YEAH MAN! I get to sleep. Je besoin de dormir. Je suis fatigue. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Je t'aime! Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. My previous chapter for Beginning to End was a little sloppy, sorry for that. I just needed some more excitement. Maybe I can write another one, based off this other Makorra story I read… it's the only one I follow. And, it's actually called Makorra. So, if you want to read what it will be based off, go check it out. I don't like the Tahno part of it though, but it is a pretty good story. IDEA TIMEEE it would be a pretty OOC Lin though…. Well, here is chapter three, don't forget to review at the very bottom of this page. It's really simple, just type a review, and hit submit. Three seconds to make someone else happy. DO ITTT! Haha. Here's chapter three.**

**Chapter Three: **Ba Sing Se

Many would say that since the end of the reign of the Dai Lee in Ba Sing Se, wealth rankings had diminished. However, that was only partially true. Although they had been pretty much destroyed, along with most of the walls in Ba Sing Se, there were still walls dividing the major two parts of society. The poor, whose little sector was beaten up, partly abandoned, and slightly dirty, but it still looked presentable enough for Ba Sing Se. On the other side of the wall were the nobles. They were the citizens who were very high up in the society, and many of who worked with the king on daily basis. Lin knew her mother hated the nobles. She was a noble, but she hated the stingy attitude and etiquette that accompanied the bland lifestyle. Toph had told Lin many tales of when she was a young girl and her parents hid her secret from the rest of the world. They were dingy, annoying, and worst of all, polite. The young girl had been interested in her mother's stories as a child, but as a teenager had found them ridiculous, and found her mother slightly oblivious for thinking so low of her parents. She grew up as the child of the richest family in the Earth Kingdom. How could you not be happy? She didn't see anything wrong with being rich whilst she lived in Republic City. Now, though, in Ba Sing Se, Lin could see exactly why her mother hated nobles. They were arrogant, stupid oafs who not a word of what they were talking about.

Earlier, after arriving in the city, Tenzin hid Oogie in a nearby cave before he and Lin made their way to the gates at the front of the incredulous place. The guards, after recognizing Tenzin's airbending tattoos, let him in almost immediately, followed by Lin. They entered through the noble's area, and almost everyone recognized him as Aang's son. They bombarded him about the whereabouts of his father, but after realizing the Avatar was nowhere nearby, they left them alone. His parents often spoke of their time in Ba Sing Se, the house they had for a while still stood. It was still in their possession as well. Tenzin had been there before, but only as a young child. He still remembered where the house was and eagerly led the way. The house was nicer than others, seen fit for the Avatar. It had been a gift from the king. Tenzin showed Lin to what would be her room during their stay, which she happily set her things in. The rest of the house was easy to navigate, there were windows in the back, covered in rice paper. Green cushions lined the floors, where a table and red carpet sat in the middle. The kitchen was off to the right, and there was a small garden space behind the house. It seemed as good a place as any to rest for a few days. Lin stood out in the small garden, letting the breeze whip around her face, allowing her thoughts to be carried into another world. Tenzin had gone off to get some food for dinner, and she soon found herself exploring the rest of the house. There was an attic, hidden behind some old piles of clutter in a closet. She made it her goal to climb the mess and get into the attic, which was a success, after many attempts and flailing limbs. There were a lot of things up there. Little toy trinkets, a boomerang, some fans, and old hair piece that looked all too familiar. Lin sat in the middle of the floor and began digging through her treasure. She came across an old picture box before long. The lid latched open and her small hand delicately took out the pictures. They were all of Aang, and Katara. There were some of Uncle Sokka, a few of Zuko. But there weren't any pictures of Toph. Remembering it now, she had never seen a picture of her mother, unless it was hidden under some clothes in her mother's closet. But she had only found those rarely. She dug through the box again, and the corner of one of the pictures was bent, revealing that it could be torn apart. She pulled the pieces away from each other gracefully, gasping when she saw the picture. It was of her mother and a man that looked a little familiar. She knew she had seen him somewhere. His eyes were a vibrant green, and he had jet black hair. He was pretty muscular. Lin scanned the rest of the photo, realizing something important. He was wearing a Metalbending uniform! He must've been one of Toph's men. She heard a loud crash from downstairs and quickly shoved the photo of her mother kissing a man down into her pocket. It was more difficult to get down from the attic than it was to get up. She lost her footing more than a few times, finally tumbling down the clutter.

Something smelled amazing, and Lin allowed her nose to guide her through the kitchen where she found Tenzin standing over a boiling pot. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her chin on his shoulder. Her turned and smiled at her before placing a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. It was the small moments like these that made Lin love Tenzin even more. Peering into the dish, she caught sight of her favorite meal. Noodles, with lichi nuts and fruit pies. There were honey rolls as well, and some steamed vegetables. Rice sat off to the side. _He had time to cook all of this? Damn, I must've been up there a while. _Lin took another whiff before dropping her arms and taking the dinner to the table. Tenzin accompanied her moments later, carrying the noodles and rice. Candles were lit in the middle of the table, and along the room. Lin hadn't noticed those before, but seeing them now, she could tell Tenzin had wanted this to be special. "What's going on Baldy?" She whispered under her breath. She was normally one to spoil surprises, but realizing the effort Tenzin out in, she figured she should let it go. Tenzin patted his pocket underneath the table. It was still there, he smiled. Lin finished her plate first, and greedily grabbed a fruit pie. It was delicious, and homemade? Yes they were definitely homemade. Tenzin took one too, finishing it in one bite. He cleaned off the table silently before sitting back down across from Lin. "I'm surprised at you." He stated. Lin's eyes kwirked in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I would have thought you would've asked me what this was all for, but for once, you didn't demand to know." Tenzin smiled before standing and walking over to Lin. He pulled her to her feet.

"Tenzin what's going on?" It was the perfect moment. He knew he'd get it. It was going to be absolutely amazing. He leaned down to kiss up her jawline, slowly teasing her before he reached her mouth.

"I love you." He whispered. She smiled as he pulled her into a deep kiss. Lin opened her mouth to deepen it, becoming distracted. Tenzin noticed and slipped the necklace around her neck and fastened it loosely. She noticed his movements as well, and pulled away to see what he had done. There was a silver gold chain leading down to her chest. Her breathing stopped momentarily when she saw what was hanging around the end of it. The shiny brown gem, encased in a silver setting that wove itself around the jewel. It was marvelous. She looked back up at him, only to feel his lips come crashing back down on hers. Her arms snaked around his neck to pull him closer as his hands gripped the hem of her pants tightly. He backed her into the wall behind her. His hands ventured to her thighs so that he could lift her off the ground. Lin's legs reflexively wrapped around his waist. She squeaked when his grip on her leg tightened and she fell back against the wall, supported by Tenzin. They spent almost an hour going at it, and somewhere along the way, Tenzin lost his shirt, Lin had lost her pants, and they were now in his bedroom at the back of the house, too busy to hear the front door open.

**Dun Dunn DUnnnnnnn. What did you think? Please let me know! Love you guys!**

**-LINZINFOREVER**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMIGOSH YOU GUYS! IM SOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I've been so busy with school and everything that its been so long since I've written. Forgive me? Kk thanks. **

**Chapter 4: **Kuei

The front door was left wide open, as about about twenty or so men ran into the house and kicked open every door. Lin and Tenzin were still kissing, but had not heard any of this until the bedroom doors swung open and they were pried apart from each other by unfamiliar men in all black suits. "What the hell is going on?!" Lin shouted. An older man in green robes stepped through the door. He was accompanied by a…. bear?

"I suspect you two are Lin Bei Fong, and Tenzin. Avatar Aang's son." Tenzin nodded a pulled away from the grasp of the men. "I am King Kuei. These are my Dai Li agents. The new ones anyways. We got a letter from your parents suspecting that you would be in Ba Sing Se. I was told to hold you in the palace until they arrived." Lin struggled free finally, and ran next to Tenzin.

"Well, I'm afraid we're not going anywhere with you." Tenzin elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow!"

"King Kuei. We will go with you. There is no reason to put up a fight for anything, so please have your men stand down." The king smiled and his men relaxed. "Come on Lin, this was fun while it lasted." He pulled her by the arm and gave her some clothes before leading them both out of the house. They were surrounded by Dai Li agents.

"Tenzin! What the hell?" Lin whispered. He silenced her quickly.

"Don't worry. I've got a plan." Tenzin slowed them down until they were at the back opening. "When I say go, we make a run for the stables and hop on Oogie. We'll go out of the back gate and over that mountain up there. Got it?" Lin grinned evily, something that always scared Tenzin. "One…. Two…. Three…. GO!" The couple turned and sprinted as fast as they could to the stables. Oogie had been left saddled in case they needed to make a hasty retreat. Tenzin pulled Lin up onto the huge flying bison and, without opening the back door, busted through the barn and into the night. Some of the Dai Lee agents attempted to capture the bison with rock cuffs, but Lin easily evaded them with her own bending. "That was close." Tenzin muttered. She took the opportunity to punch him hard on the arm. "Ow. Okay, I guess I deserved that, but come on, how was I supposed to know my dad would call King Kuei? Could have been your mother for all we know. Hey, let's go to Gaoling. I hear they have a lot of cool things to do."

"My grandparents live in Gaoling. I'm not supposed to go there. Period." Lin paused for a minute and Tenzin gaped at her. She looked at him, and evil smirk playing across her lips. "How fast can you get us there?"

**OMIGOSH GUYS! I am soooooo sorry for making you wait, and I am veryyyyy sorry for this chapter being crap, but I have been very busy with school, and well, school. But I'm trying to update all of my stories today, so you won't have to wait. I also have another story idea! YAYYYY! Hehehe. You'll just have to wait I guess. So, there's this play we're doing at my school, and like, I'm a total bitch most of the time, I'll admit it. But like, Toph kind of bitch, not Azula. (If that puts any perspective on it) Well, I'm auditiong for this character who is JUST LIKE TOPH! … but she's not blind…:D SO MAKE MY DAY AND REVIEW THIS STORY! I'm in a good mood! ILOVE YOU**

**-LINZINFOREVER**


	5. Chapter 5

**That last chapter was SOOOO short and such a long time ago. I have the flu and I'm out of school right now. BLEHHH flu sucks flu sucks flus sucks. But I'm hoping to make up for that last chapter and the long wait.**

**Chapter 5: **

"King Kuei sent letter that he had found the kids in Ba Sing Se. We should check there." Katara suggested quietly. The three had been together for too long and getting along was becoming tiresome.

"No. Lin would have gotten away by now." Toph thought aloud. "What about the Water Tribes?" The sentence left a foul taste in her mouth, because she hated the Water Tribes with a passion.

"Lin would have wanted to see the entire Earth Kingdom, Toph." Aang rebuttled carefully. Appa groaned and the descent to the ground began. "And besides, they would have to stop somewhere. There isn't any land over the cold oceans." Toph huffed and slouched back down into her seat on the flying bison. They had been in the air for hours, and her feet were aching to touch solid earth.

This flying was different from when they were younger. It was more relaxed and easy when she was twelve. She was able to go wherever she wanted, there were no huge responsibilities, unless defeating Ozai counted, that she had to holdup. It was simple. Fly around on the bison and teach Aang airbending. And don't starve. But sitting there, realizing her daughter had run away, was the most painful thing to have ever have happened to Toph. The ride was quiet and lonely, filled with regrets and unspoken sorrow. The sun was setting somewhere to her right. She couldn't see it, but she could feel the heat drifting away from her face slowly. The cold settled on her, in her chest, her heart. It was long and tiring. Not physically, but mentally. Was she that bad of a parent that her daughter had wanted to get away from her? Was she so horrible to be around?

"No, Toph! Don't think like that!" Katara scolded her. Toph lifted her head up, had she said that out loud? "Of course you're not terrible to be around! Why would you think that?"

"My parents banished me from the estate, my fiancé got me pregnant and left me, and now my daughter's run away, Sugar Queen. You tell me why I wouldn't start thinking that." She muttered. And Sokka had left her alone too, when he married Suki. Toph slumped against the side of the saddle and closed her eyes, but sleep wasn't a welcome guest. She, instead, sat there, cold and lonely, her mind a whirlpool of negative thoughts. "You tell me." She whispered.

* * *

The ride to Gaoling had been interesting, if anything. After landing to allow Oogie some much needed rest, Lin and Tenzin had wandered around the city. At night it wasn't such a safe place, and it was well past dark. Bars opened up, triads roamed the streets and drunks walked aimlessly all over the place, occasionally falling over unsuspecting passer-byes. The duo walked arm in arm through the length of the city. They were approached by more than a few strangers and some triad members, but tonight didn't seem like the night for fighting for the cities ruthless criminals. As they passed a nice restaurant that required formal attire, Lin was brought back to the subject of her grandparents.

"I wonder where they live." She whispered into Tenzin's ear as they walked by another triad.

"Probably further East, I hear all of the Nobles live on that side. You wanna go now?" Lin nodded and pulled Tenzin down the cobblestone road.

The night only seemed to get darker as they progressed to the east side of the city. Tenzin and Lin began passing by bigger mansions the farther they went, each decorated beautifully. Some were traditional Earth Kingdom architecture, but the styles ranged from the Fire Nation, to the Water Tribes, even some Air Nomad architecture could be found among some of the homes. The ones that resembled the Fire Nation had spikes on the fences, and were made out of grey stone with red roofing. Some of the Water Tribe homes had white walls with flowing arcs and light blue roofs. There was one that stood out among the many Noble houses; it was far bigger, far grander than any other. There was a long gate that surrounded the property, and through the entrance to the stone surrounding, beautiful gardens rested in front of a soft green colored castle. In the entrance of the gate were two letters neatly scribed. B.F. Lin looked to Tenzin in awe, mouth agape and unable to speak. He reached down and gripped her hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"This is it Ten. I'm actually going to meet my grandparents." She whispered. Tenzin smiled down at her.

"Hey! What are you two waiting here for! Exit the estate immediately, or we will be forced to remove you." A stern voice shouted at them from a watch tower.

"Wait! No! I'm their granddaughter!" Lin rolled up her sleeve to reveal the Bei Fong tattoo. "Please, I'm Toph's daughter." The guard climbed down the ladder and walked across the path to the young couple.

"Toph Bei Fong was banished years ago." He stated.

"Well, I'm not Toph Bei Fong. I am Lin Bei Fong." The man sighed before motioning through the gates. He led Lin and Tenzin to a butler who seemed everything but friendly. They told him their reasoning for coming, and after many pleas and the reveal of Lin's tattoo, the butler led them through the halls.

"You may not meet them dressed like this. Surely you have other clothes?" The earthbending prodigy shook her head. "Very well, some of Miss Toph's old dresses may fit you." He began to open the door to a bedroom. "In here, quickly. This room has not been entered in nearly twenty five years."

"How old was my mother when she was banished?" Lin asked quickly.

"Thirteen. She had run away with the Avatar and his groupies, disappeared for almost a year, she did. When she came back, Lord and Lady Bei Fong had her banished. We haven't seen or heard from her since. Here, this one was never even opened." He threw the dress at Lin.

"Is it even still in style?" Lin giggled. The butler frowned down at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't seem to catch your name?"

"Tai Chong. And no, I suppose it isn't." He walked back to the closet. "Ah, here we are." A box was pulled out of the closet, creating a high pitched sound that would curdle the ears off of a moose-lion. It was a big, brown box that looked like it could have been used as an ancient treasure chest. Tai Chong unlatched the handles and pried the lid open. "This is perfect. Now, you two need to….clean yourselves. I will take you," He pointed to Tenzin. "to the guest chambers to wash up. You need new clothes as well. These are… grimy." He picked at Tenzin's robes. "I will have a tailor work on that immediately." With that he left the room in a furrowed haste. "The Lord is having a ball tomorrow night to celebrate his wife's birthday. I shall have someone in here in thirty minutes to help you wash and dress you for bed."

Lin was careful not to touch anything. This was her mother's bedroom, it felt sacred, almost illegal to touch something. She sat silently on the edge of the soft ivy colored bed in the middle of the room and waited. There were so many old relics in this room. Music boxes and dolls, not that she thought her mother had used them, a piano and a desk. It was elegant and girly. It showed Lin a softer side of Toph that she hadn't realized was there. The etiquette she had learned as a child, the way she spoke with clarified grammar, her wits and intelligence, and her now, now, now attitude. It was comforting to know that the blind woman she had looked up to her entire life had another life hidden away somewhere. A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in."

"Miss… Lin?" The woman asked. She was clad in customary green earth robes. Lin nodded up at her. "I was told to help you wash up. You will be staying here tonight yes?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, my name is MeiChi. You can call me MeiMei. This way to the washroom." MeiMei opened a set of double doors that led into a grand bathroom. The floor was a shiny marble and the sink was fine granite. She turned a faucet and the bathtub started to fill with warm water. She poured in a small bottle of bubbles. "Okay, in you go."

"B-but you're still in here." Lin stuttered.

"Well, yes I was sent to wash you."

"O-okay." Lin undressed as quickly as she could and hopped into the bathtub. Never had anyone but her mother washed her, and that was only when she was a small child. But having a woman you didn't know give you a bath was utterly awkward and uncomfortable. "Do all nobles have ladies to wash them?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes." MeiMei answered as she scrubbed Lin's hair.

"Oh, that's a little odd." She winced as her hair was tugged.

"And why is that?"

"Well, I've always washed myself. Since I was little." MeiMei began to rinse out the shampoo. "And, ow, I've never heard of people washing other people for a living. Ow."

"Well, not only is it a living, but I am allowed to live in the mansion, in the worker's quarters. It isn't so bad. Food is provided and I have friends here." She picked up Lin's foot and began to scrub furiously, dunking Lin's head under the water in the process. She finished and threw her foot back down and grabbed the other and began to wash. "It's actually kind of nice." Lin's head finally popped up again as she huffed for air.

"Yeah, nice." She finished as she was pulled out of the tub and dried. MeiMei set the towel back and went to gather some of Toph's unused pajamas.

"Here, put these on." The threw the nightgown over Lin's head and handed her some panties. "The bed was changed while you were in the bath. I hope this is suitable. Please call if you need anything." MeiMei shut the door behind her, leaving Lin alone in the room. She brought her towel-dried hair over to one shoulder and began to comb through it with her fingers. As her bare feet padded around the room, she scanned over the many treasures from her mother's past. There were portraits hung in every corner, expensive paintings and busts. A small hairbrush was set on one of the dressers and she began to use it.

"Wow Mother, I never knew you had it so nice as a kid." She muttered to herself.

"Yeah, your mother was lucky." A voice sounded from behind her.

"Tenzin! You almost gave me a heart—why is your head shiny?" She began to laugh. "You look like someone waxed your head!" There was a pause. "No! That is the funniest thing I have ever heard of!" She clutched her stomach as she laughed.

"Oh hush. At least I'm not wearing a frilly pink nightgown." That had silenced Lin as she scowled at him.

"Whatever. Where are you staying Baldy?" She plopped down next to him on the bed.

"Across the hall. Oh! Shoot!"

"What?"

"We left Oogie." He sighed before leaving to get his bison whistle. Lin sighed and fell back onto the bed. Her eyelids became heavy and the bed became softer as she drifted off to sleep.

"Okay, I got i-" Tenzin smiled down at the sleeping form on the bed. He scooped her up and pulled the covers out from under her before tucking her in. "Goodnight, Lin."

* * *

There was an abrupt jerk and a thud that rattled her awake. "Wha?! Where are we?" She asked groggily.

"About an hour outside of Omashu. Sleep well?" Aang asked curiously.

"Hmm? Yeah, just fine Twinkletoes. Let's stop in Omashu I haven't seen King Bumi in years. I can't believe he's still alive." Toph joked.

"Yeah, he's like a hundred and forty-something." Aang answered. "Sokka should be in Omashu right now too, actually."

"He should?" Katara mumbled.

"Yeah, he left the day after us for the city. Should have gotten there yesterday." The Avatar responded.

"Great. I'm going back to sleep." Toph yawned before laying on her side.

"Toph, get up. We're here. Toph. Come on. Get up." Katara had been trying to coax the sleepy earthbender out of Appa's saddle for a while, and her patience was wearing thin. "Toph! Get up!"

"No."

"Yes! Don't make me waterbend some ice over your face." She threatened.

"You wouldn't." Toph raised her eyebrows.

"Try me." Katara bent some cool water out of the grass and inched it closer to Toph's face. "You have about two seconds, Toph. Up. Now."

"Fine. Just put down the water and no one gets hurt." The blind Chief slowly sat up and stretched her arms out.

"Toph!" A thunderous boom came from the garden.

"Gah! Wha-?" She started to topple off of Appa and Katara couldn't hold in her fits of laughter. Toph sat on the ground, rubbing her behind sorely. "Bumi!" Instead of getting up, she just sat there feeling the earth beneath her feet, her hands. It sang to her, the sweet lullaby she had heard as a child. Never before had she been so gracious to be on land. She dug her fingers into the dirt and allowed it to sift through her fingers. "Good to see you again, Bumi."

"You too, Toph." He sat down next to her. "What brings you to Omashu, hmm?"

"Lin and Tenzin ran away. They don't happen to be here do they?" Bumi shook his head, something Toph had grown accustomed to recognizing through the earth. "Thought so. What have you been up to?"

"Packing." It was almost sad, the way he said it.

"For what?"

"A trip to Gaoling." Again, it was a sad tone, and Toph knew she wasn't going to like what came next. "It's your mother's birthday, your father invited Kuei and I to attend."

"That's nice." This was only the side Bumi had showed Toph, the fatherly side. He was always a little more calm around her, a little less… Bumi.

"You, Aang, Katara, and Sokka should come." Bumi offered, sounding slightly hopeful.

"I was banished from the estate." It was a hard sentence to put out there, but she had done it so many times, it only tasted sour in her mouth.

"Twenty five years ago. They won't even recognize you now." Toph thought on this for a minute. It was possible that Lin was in Gaoling, meeting her grandparents, being shown the side of life Toph had tried so hard to shield her from.

"Okay. Now, can I get some food, I'm starving." Bumi laughed and led Toph to raid the kitchen.

* * *

"Top, please don't stuff your face!" Katara pleaded with the Earthbender to put down the food. "I'm making lunch, put it back."

"Yes, mom." The Blind Bandit mocked. Katara stuck her tongue out, something she thought to be clever since Toph couldn't see it. "Stick your tongue out again, and I'll chop it off."

"Ugh! Why are you stuffing yourself?"

"Because, we're leaving again in an hour and I am not going to be hungry on the ride to Gaoling." Toph rubbed her filled belly and burped loudly. Katara smiled and shook her head; she was already used to her best friend's display of appreciation. After finishing with lunch, the friends set off to get Aang and get going. Bumi had placed his things in the saddle and gotten in, and they set off to Gaoling.

* * *

"Miss Lin, it is time to wake up." One of the maids shook the young woman awake.

"Mmmm." She groaned in response.

"You must be getting ready for the gala tonight. It is already three hours past midday. The gala starts in four hours."

"Shit." Lin hissed. She jumped out of bed and began bustling about the room.

"MeiMei will be in here shortly to help you with your hair and makeup. She has some helpers to get you ready." Lin thanks the maid before she left and went to the bathroom. The girl in the mirror, the girl she saw, didn't look like her. The Lin she knew had ragged hair and was always frumpy looking. The girl staring back at her in the mirror was beautiful, and proper. MeiMei busted through the bathroom door with three other women and began to work on Lin's appearance, but she couldn't forget that look, the girl in the mirror.

"Your hair is impossible." MeiMei complained. "Shin make sure her nails look good, and June her makeup must be perfect. Kimjun go get her dress ready. Okay, Lin, did your mother ever teach you the proper etiquette?" Lin sheepishly shook her head. MeiMei huffed. "Well, sit up straight, stomach in," she ordered as she tightened the corset. "Do not fidget. Take a bite and put your fork down, swallow, wait fifteen seconds then take another bite. Three pronged fork is for salad. That's the best you're going to get. Think before you speak. Bow to all ambassadors and Lords." Lin was being shoved into a small green gown. It hugged her every curve and was laced with emeralds. There was a small train behind the dress that glimmered when she moved. It had a mesh covering that made the dress look strapless, and it dipped low in the back. It fitted her perfectly. Her hair was in loose curls down her back, pinned behind her ear with a flower pendant. She looked in the mirror again, but someone else stared back. Her hand absentmindedly reached up to touch her face, to see if it was really her. The girl in the mirror mimicked her. "Miss Lin, it is time to go. The guests are arriving."

Tenzin met her at the stairs with his mouth agape. She looked stunning. It couldn't really be Lin, yet the two looked so similar. He took her arm and led her down the staircase and into the gala.

* * *

"Dammit Katara, you're hurting my head!" Toph shouted. Katara had been working tirelessly on Toph's hair, and it was finally starting to cooperate. Toph had been put in a dress, had makeup slapped on her face, and her hair was being pulled, it was not making her happy. "Ow!"

"Toph, relax. Stop moving. I just need to pin this piece right here." She tucked the hair pin into Toph's hair. "Okay. Done."

"Finally."

"Alright, let's go. Bumi, Aang, and Sokka are meeting us there."

The ride to the Bei Fong estate was a bumpy one. Toph was complaining that she couldn't breathe, while Katara massaged her face from the headache. When they finally arrived, they learned that Aang and Sokka had already gone in. Bumi had been waiting on the two so he could escort them inside.

It was just how she remembered it. Big and vacant. So much space in such a small room. The vibrations around her echoed throughout the foyer, disrupted by the constant movements. She could barely make out a person, save for the four she had come with, and her parents. They were walking around, occasionally they had stepped right behind her and she had to narrowly avoid conversation with them. Part of her wanted desperately to wish her mother a happy birthday, the other half wanted to run, to run far away and never turn back. She was caught, so she stayed, and she avoided.

* * *

Lin ventured through the crowds of people, Tenzin in tow, she bowed to a few people. Occasionally she stopped to speak with certain Lords she recognized, but more often than not she was trying to find Lao and Poppy Bei Fong. "They're right up there. Come on Ten." She tugged his arm a little harder. They were approaching her grandparents rather quickly and Lin had to stop herself suddenly so that she wouldn't run into them. When she stood in front of them with a broad smile across her face, they stared at her like she was crazy. She remembered to bow, and did so quickly. "Lord and Lady Bei Fong. It is an honor to finally meet you." She smiled politely. Poppy smiled back at her as did Lao.

"And who might you be?" Poppy asked. Lin looked to Tenzin, who moved forward and stood next to her.

"Lin, Lin Bei Fong." She revealed the tattoo. "I'm Toph's daughter."

**Dunnn DUNnnnn DUUNNNN What did you guys think? Eh? Drammaaaa Oka, please review. **

**-LINZINFOREVER**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not so many reviews on that last chapter. I currently have writers block for I Never Wanted You To Find Out. I changed some things, deleted some chapters, I might be a while. DON'T HATE ME. I'm trying to write with Lin is Amazing for Moving On, but that's not getting anywhere. This is the only story I've been able to come up with ideas for. Please help. Review any ideas you have, or review to motivate me! I really appreciate the people who are reviewing… ahem. Okay, so here is the next chapter. ILY!**

**Chapter 6: **Meet Your Grandparents, Little Lin

The entire room when silent as Lin introduced herself. Never had she seen such shocked expressions on someone's face. It wasn't as much a mixture of shock as it was pain and love, and of course surprise, mixed into one feature. She slowly covered the tattoo up and looked from Lao to Poppy. Poppy looked like she was on the verge of tears, but Lao looked as though an evil joke had been played.

"That's funny." He cried. "Toph has been missing for twenty five years! Surely, she has perished long ago." Lin shook her head, bewildered at the statement from her grandfather.

"No! No, Toph is Chief of Police in Republic City." Tenzin explained. "She is the World's Greatest Earthbender, and sole inventor of Metalbending." It went unnoticed by both men that Lin and Poppy had been staring at each other.

"Y-You're Toph's daughter? My Toph? Is she here?" Poppy looked around for her only child, the one she held dear to her heart even though Lao had banished her. Poppy had never wanted to banish Toph. She was more of the forgiving type, but Lao insisted that she would destroy the honor of the Bei Fong family, and made the decision to forbid her to come back. That didn't decimate his wife's hope that one day her daughter would return, and she knew that Lao felt the same way.

Slowly being hit by realization, she threw her arms around Lin. "Oh! It is so nice to meet you, Lin! It has been so long since we have heard anything from Toph, or even about her! How is she, how are you?" Lin hugged the foreign woman back tightly.

"I am good. Mother, she is not here, but she is well too. I think." Lin bit her lip as they released each other.

"You think?" The eldest male Bei Fong interrupted. Lin nodded.

"Well, we got bored and decided to come on our own adventures. My mother, she has been looking for me I'm sure."

"You are just like her." He smiled. "So fragile looking, yet so strong-willed. It pained me to banish her, but it had to be done." Lin quirked her brows. "She was a free spirit, a reckless child. She didn't want to abide by the rules of the family, she didn't want to honor the traditions, so she was banished."

The explanation didn't come to a surprise to either of the teenagers. Lin and Tenzin knew very well that Toph was a free spirit. She abided by her own rules, enforced them, and created them. She made her own decisions, and she didn't regret them; at least she didn't show that she did. And Lin was the spitting image of her mother's crude personality. Which was why they left. She wanted to travel and see the world. To be free and entertained. "I see." She answered eventually.

"Why don't you come and sit with us. Tell us about yourself." Poppy suggested, leading the three away from the crowd and over to the Bei Fong table.

* * *

Toph "watched" the exchange quietly. Every word, she heard; every irregular heartbeat, she felt; every explanation hit her hard. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Could she just go up and say hello, or would she be escorted off of the premises as soon as she was discovered? She absentmindedly pulled at the dress she had been forced to wear. "Eugh." She finally decided on going up to the table. The cool marble stairs felt like ice against her bare feet, and she could feel her heart begin to race. Her palms became sweaty and her tongue swelled in the back of her throat. She tried desperately to swallow as she made her way up, step by step.

"Hello, Toph." The blind earthbender knew that smoothness and deepness haunted her memories for years. She haulted and turned around. "It has been a while, has it not?"

"Ren?" Memories instantly flooded her mind. The passionate kisses, the late night dates and waking up in the morning lying next to him. The way he tucked her bangs behind her ears because 'Her face was too pretty to hide.' The way he talked to her, the way he said he loved her. His smell after he got out of the shower, or when he cooked dinner for them both. The butterflies in her stomach whenever she felt him near her, and when they would lay out in the field for a picnic. Sometimes they would drop off the map for hours, sometimes even a day, and come back happier than ever. When he met Katara, Aang, and Sokka for the first time, and Sokka had acted like a protective older brother. He made her forget her troubles, the stress melted off of her when she was around him. The fear when he proposed, the joy of saying yes. When she found out she was pregnant. The fights that followed, and the emptiness left in her heart after he left her before she got to tell him. "Is that you?"

"It's nice to see you again Toph. You haven't aged a day." Ren chuckled. Toph blushed slightly; it angered her how he could do this and not feel a thing. Had their love not meant anything to him? "How have you been?"

"I've been… fine. And yourself?"

"I've been travelling a lot more. I make money doing little jobs, I go where I see fit." He gave a slight nod that Toph picked up through the ground. "How is it, being Chief of Police?"

"It's… gratifying." Boy, was this awkward. She hadn't seen the man in fifteen years, and now, here she was talking to him in her parents' house. "Tiring mostly, but thrilling."

"Yes, I hear you have a prodigy now, yes?" _What a way to bring Lin into the conversation_, she thought. "She was in the newspaper last time I visited Republic City. Graduated top of her class at the Metalbending Academy I believe." _Where is he going with this?_

"Cut the bullshit, Ren. What do you want?" The anger in Toph's voice resonated through his head.

"Whose is she? I never heard that you married after we broke up. I am just curious." He threw his hands in the air to show his innocence. She sighed and tapped her foot. His heart rate was just as fast as hers, and she could still feel Tenzin and Lin up at the table with her parents.

"She's yours."

**Sorry for it being so short. I like the sound of Toph and Ren together. Toph and Ren. Toph and Ren. But I like Tokka, so…. Ahaha. I'm going to try and update again later. Hopefully. Maybe even write something for another story. (maybe) Please review, I need fuel to writeeee**** I love you guys. Until later.**

**-LINZINFOREVER**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **Somewhere Along the Line

"Sh-she's mine?" Ren had half been expecting that answer, but nevertheless, having it confirmed was whole other experience. He started to sweat and his tongue dried up. He had hoped, that somewhere along the line in his worthless life, that he would have a child. He had always wanted a child. He had always wanted _Toph_. Realization struck him in the gut at the admission. Sure, the metal woman was beautiful and smart, she was funny and sassy. But to him, Toph Beifong was so much more than that, and he berated himself for ever leaving her. For leaving the life he could have had. "Why didn't you tell me, Toph?" He gently, and cautiously, placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her towards him for a bone crushing hug. Toph 'looked' him in the eye and because the moment felt right, he leaned down and kissed her. At first, gently. But the kiss soon grew and she began to melt into the familiar sensation.

But not fast enough.

When Toph came out of her drunken haze, sobered by the small realization that she was most definitely kissing her ex-fiancé in her parents', whom she hadn't spoken to in almost twenty five years, house, she shoved him away and instantly reached for her lips. They still tingled the spark that the two ignited when they were together. "Don't, Ren. Just, don't." Ren looked at her, his brown eyes desperately tried to find an answer through the cloudiness. But her eyes portrayed nothing except hurt and pain.

"Don't do what, Toph?"

"Don't come back to me just because you found out about Lin. I don't want you out of pity." She sighed. "I don't want you." The words were biting. If it had been insincere, he would have known, but she meant them, they were the utter truth. And, in all honesty, she didn't want him. Ever. Not just because she thought he was only rekindling their relationship because of Lin, but because she was still so tender and vulnerable. After Ren had left her, Toph had built a metal chamber and placed her heart in there. The only people who could enter were the ones whom she already loved. And she loved Ren. And he would take her down from the inside out.

"I'm not, Toph. Believe me. Please." The black haired man took her hand and placed it flatly on his chest. "I love you, and I never stopped loving you. I want you back Toph. I've just been scared, and I was scared. That was why I left. Please. Please believe me, Toph. I love you." Nothing. She hadn't felt the increase in his pulse, nor had she heard any indication in his voice that showed he was lying. It was just like Azula. She stepped away from him abruptly, causing him to whimper in return.

"No." Toph shook her head. "No, no, no. I don't love you anymore, Ren. I-I love someone else, and I have for a long time." She swallowed a small lump in her throat and cursed herself for bringing up the subject. "Since I was twelve."

"Who? Who, Toph?" He whispered to her, just moments from sobbing. Though he knew she would hold that over him if they ever met again, he let a small tear slip from his eye and dribble down.

"Sokka."

* * *

Sokka stood from his spot on the wooden dance floor, two feet away from Toph. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "Toph?" She gasped, realizing what she had admitted and the close proximity. "Y-you love me?" His heart began to thrum wildly in his chest as he thought of all of the signs she had dropped, the ones he had so stupidly missed. He thought of Suki, the divorce he had just gone through only weeks prior. He gazed down at her, in her beautiful silk gown. His breathing shortened and he felt as if he were constantly raking his lungs for the precious oxygen.

"S-Sokka. I can explain." Toph babbled. Her cheeks were fumingly red and she attempted to hide her hair underneath her bangs, but as they were clipped to the side, she could do no such thing. "I-" It was hard to even finish the sentence with the two of them in the same room together, never mind talking about who she loved. "Yes." She attempted to lift her face up, tried to look confident in doing so. However, her body made different plans and she looked as though she was about to cry. And she did. For the first time in a long time, tears broke free and she stood there, and she sobbed. She wanted to stop, but she couldn't. It felt too good, to release the emotions she had stored inside of her. "I have to go." Without another word the turned on her heel and ran from the room, up the stairs and away from Lin and Tenzin.

**I know it's short but I'm trying to update allll of my fics. NOBODY HAS BEEN UPDATING WHAT THE HECKKK?!**

**-LINZINFOREVER**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **So Close

Tenzin and Lin, amidst the conversation with Lin's grandparents, began to notice the scene that was taking place just below the spiral staircase. Had they been paying more attention to their surroundings, they would have realized sooner that their parents were in the exact same room as them and not hundreds of miles away like they assumed. Lin, her eyes glued to her mother from the balcony, gasped when she saw the strange man look up at her and then kiss Toph. She had an inkling of an idea at who the man might have been, but she didn't dare go another inch towards them. Tenzin, having also realized their predicament, made an attempt to end the conversation with their elders and eagerly dragged Lin down the narrow hallway to their right. It was perfect time too, because just as they began their descent down the corridor, Toph had started climbing the stairs in tears. Lin caught a slight glimpse of her mother's figure just before she heard her grandparents scream for their daughter.

It was her perfect escape plan.

Tenzin guided her along the narrow passageway and to a window that opened up to a balcony. He thrust the window open and jumped outside. Lin took his outstretched hand and delicately stepped onto the veranda, careful not to rip the beautiful dress she sported. "How are we going to get down?" She looked over the edge of the balcony and quizzically raised an eyebrow in Tenzin's direction.

"We jump." He shrugged. It was a wonder to her how he was so nonchalant about jumping off of a forty foot high terrace. She was not one to be so blasé about heights, but in this case, she went along with whatever Tenzin told her. Lin wrapped her arms hesitantly around Tenzin's waist and stepped onto his toes. He stepped off of the veranda and leveled them out with his airbending. Lin, hands still knotted in his robes, peered around herself and sighed in relief. Her heart had momentarily stopped during the brief flight, and she could feel it thrumming once more in her chest. "Come on, let's go get Oogie!"

Tenzin grabbed Lin by the hand once more and tore through the open gardens. A small barn occupied the South Wing of the estate, and Tai Chong had allowed them to store Oogie and many of their things there before dressing the two. Tenzin blew open the doors and struggled to tie everything down. His best friend kept watch by the door, giving him the all clear signal and flinging onto Oogie herself. With a loud bellow, Oogie took off into the sky, the dark shielding him like a cloak.

* * *

"Toph, wait up!" Sokka called. His mind was racing, his heart was beating, and his head was pounding. As a kid, he had known about the little crush Toph had had on him, but he never suspected that she had fallen in love with him along the way. It was big news to him, and he wasn't about to just let her walk away after admitting that she loved him. He placed a hand on her shoulder, gently and carefully spinning her around to face him. Toph didn't look up, her hair didn't shield her eyes any longer and her tears would be able to fall visibly. So, she kept her head down. "Did you really mean it?"

"Yes." She mumbled so silently that Sokka had trouble hearing her.

"What?" She mumbled her answer once more; still so quiet he didn't catch it. "Toph, you're going to have to speak up. Not all of us have acutely tuned hearing like you."

"Yes! Dammit, I meant it, okay? Are you happy now?" She yelled, her face turning up a bright crimson color. Her eyes, still unseeing and glazed over, began to tear up again, but instead of forcing her tears back, she let them escape and roll gently down the sides of her face. She turned her face up to Sokka and stepped back. "I'm sorry." A warm hand brushed her cheeks and wiped away the tears that had made a home there. Her eyes fluttered closed and she felt his breath on her lips before they touch slightly.

She felt like a teenager again, blushing and shying away from even the slightest kiss on the lips. The fluttering of her heart behind her ribcage, and the sweat that wet her palms took her back to when she was younger and in love. She had only fallen for two men, both strong and independent, both funny, both slightly redundant and ignorant. However, her feelings, once hidden, for Sokka were strong and couldn't be forgotten. Somewhere, in the path she had taken in life, she had fallen so hard that it physically hurt to be away from him, and she only played the role of best friend in his eyes.

Sokka pulled away with a grin on his face. He waited for a moment before looking down at Toph's face. It was red, from embarrassment, and she wasn't smiling. Instead, she looked as though she was about to cry, and not from happiness. The grin fell from Sokka's face. "Toph, I-"

She didn't give him a chance to answer, she turned on her heel and began to run away. In her mind, it wouldn't last, it would only complicate things. In her mind, Sokka didn't love her, she was only a replacement for Suki. She stopped at the base of tree and allowed her body to crumple against the firm trunk. Her shoulders shook with every wracking sob that was forced through her lips. Because, in her mind, it hurt so much. To be so close.

**Meh, I feel like this chapter was another Tokka chapter, but I can't help it. I ship that. More Linzin in the next chapter I think. And some Tokka and Kataang. I hope. More updates on my other stories soon! So you better review!:)**

**-LINZINFOREVER**


End file.
